Kingdom Hearts Babies!
by Unbound Evil
Summary: Deh, oh so famous parody by Rec. Kingdom Hearts Babies, is how I see Sora, and Riku growing up. Chapter 6 now up, vw00t! Shall be updated. Disclaimer: I do not own KH. Hope in the future I will
1. A start to monsters!

Author:A new story of mine.XD These are kingdom hearts kids.Imagine if Sora and Riku were kids.A tale of how they grew up in hilarious Quickies..

''Awwwwwwwww they look so cute!''Sora's Mom said as she stared at Sora and Riku.

''Adorable!''Riku's mom said as they both watched them talk.

''GaGa-GoogooGaGa?''Sora said.

''GooGoo-GagaGoo!''Riku said.

Translation..

''Look at those puny insolent humans drooling over us!''Sora muttered.

''Revenge my brother!We shall repent and have revenge!''Riku said raising his hand.

''Well lets leave them to talk.''Sora's mom said as they walked away.

''Gaga-Goo!''Sora said with a laugh as Riku laughed too.

Translation

''My god that was worse then watching teletubbies while trying to hump a donut!''Sora said.

''Bad mouth man!''Riku said.

''GaGa-Goooooooooooooooooooooooo!''Riku said as Sora shook his head.

Translation

''Hey maybe we could take over the world when we grow up...''

''Gaga-goooooooooooooooooooogogogogo!''Sora said and they both laughed harder.

Translation

''Yeah the world would be full of strippers,guns,posters of are beautifulness,and no rules!Including that stupid raping thingy majig that Mom was talking about.''Sora said.

''GaGaGoo!''Sora said.

Translation

''Maybe we can destroy the world one day...''Sora said.

''GaGaGoo!''Tidus said.

Translation

''I'm telling your mom and dad!''

A metal gear solid red exclamation mark appeared ontop of both there heads.

''!''Riku and Sora both said as Tidus quickly crawled away.

''Gaga...''Riku and Sora said.

''Interfering bastard...''

Author:XD I found SOME of that funny atleast.This story has made my day funny hope it does the same to yours :D


	2. The superior Kairi!

Author:ON WITH THE QUICKIES GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!Lets also use fieces XD instead of the classic poop word.

Sora jumped on the tree and quickly fell into the water.

''Take an acrobatic class man.''Riku gloated as he spun the wooden sword around his hand.

Kairi used a stick to push Riku off the small Island and ontop of Sora kissing each other.

''EW!''Sora said while he began to vomit in the water.Riku vomitted on top of him.

''HAHAHAHAHA I AM KAIRI FEAR MY SUPERIOR GIRL TACTICS TO ALL OF YOUR INFERIOR RETARTED BOY TACTICS GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

While Kairi was gloating a bird quickly flew by as fieces landed on her head and as she didn't move an old western style hairball thing passed by.

''Oh that freaken sunnuva.''

Sora and Riku were still vomiting as Kairi ran around trying to shake the bird fieces off of her.

''Gahhhh someone help!''She jumped in the water as Yuffie and Tidus looked at them.

''Just another day.''Tidus sighed as Selphie laughed.

''ILL ARE THEY KISSING!''He pointed toward Riku and Sora who's faces were once again together.

''It looks-must-get-closer!''Selphie took Tidus's pole and walked near Sora poking him with a stick to see if they kept kissing.

''Ok enough is enough.''Kairi dragged Sora and Riku out the water as they coughed up water.

''Now excuse me!''She screamed as she ran to her house the birds chasing her.

Squawk Squawk!

Translation

''Superior my jelly humping ass!''

Author:XDDDDDDDDDD Gah I am not so much in a funny mood so that seemed more lame to me then funny but hey guess its another start.


	3. We wish you an insane Christmas Party 1

Author:It's been a while but the crew returns.

"'Gah!'' Sora fell to the floor. He had just missed an oncoming snowball scooping one up himself.

(I would play some matrix music here)

Sora ran slowly doing a cartwheel on one hand and then throwing the snow ball. It hit some random person.

''OWCH! IM DIEYIN IM DIEYIN!''

A Metal Gear Solid Red ! appeared on Sora's head. ''Ummm.''

Riku crept low behind the snow until he was right behind Kairi. He took a snowball and aimed but was shocked to here ''I am the Ghost of the snowball. Throw me and I shall strike you down with 10x more power then you yourself have.''

''Ummmm a talking snowball?''Riku said. He didn't have time to say another word as Kairi hit him in the face with a snowball since he was talking so loud.

''Oh and what? Who's the best? I'm the best?'' Kairi did a little victory jig.

''I loath women.'' Riku muttered.

Sora repeated when he rolled on the floor after being bombarded by Selphie and Kairi. Slowly Tidus repeated after the same happened to him.

Finally Kairi and Selphie made a huge snowball that could cover them up till where it took days to get out.

''SCATTER!''

Riku threw a snowball in Kairi's face and rolled out the way as Tidus threw ones in Selphie's.

Sora slid under Kairi's legs both hands stuck out tripping her and did the same to Selphie's. The snowball fell on them.

Tidus,Riku,and Sora did a victory jig.

A random person threw a snowball at Sora.

''IM DIEY-Wait what the.'' Sora muttered.

''That shut those bastards up.'' Ansem said.

''SUBMI-''

''SHADAP!''Riku said.

''ALWAYS ITS SUBMIT, SUBMIT, SUBMIT!''

''SUBMIT TO MY JOLLY OLD WHITE ASS!''

''Wahhhhhhhh! I'm telling my mommy!'' Ansem said as he ran into the darkness.

Another Red Metal Gear Solid ! appeared on Tidus and Sora's head. ''Tf?''

Author:Well I don't know if I made that funny. Anyway I'll update on Sunday when its actually christmas.


	4. Aren't we all Bored?

Author:Jeeez. I haven't updated in what a year? I mean seriously. Anyway heres KH Babies 4. I might not update again in a while but hey oh well. I might even stop further work into these stories including LVS-2. But thats a possibility. Not a fact. Anyway on to the chapter.

''I'm bored. Aren't you?'' Sora asked sitting down. ''Not as bored as she is.'' Riku pointed to Kairi who was close to the water. ''Waves are shiny... Waves look good..'' Kairi kept repeating like in a trance. ''No she REALLY IS bored.'' Sora said. ''Hey how-'' Riku was interuppted by Sora. ''If you say race one more time. I'll take the keyblade and smack you.'' Sora said standing up. ''Ok then I won't say it.'' Kairi was still in her trance. Riku just got up and walked away. Sora just sat down thinking.

An hour later. Kairi was still in her trance. Sora was picking up sand. Riku was no where to be found. Finally Riku came back holding something strange. ''What is that?'' Sora asked. ''We call it... The Playstation Portable!'' Random Music comes from no where. Riku was playing music. ''Pass it to me.'' he said. Riku gave it to Sora. He played Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max. An hour later. Sora and Riku are sharing still playing. Kairi is still in her trance.

Two hours later. ''Time to head home.'' Sora and Riku began to walk back to their seperate houses. Kairi was still there. After a few minutes she fell sideways and hit the ground watching the waves. ''Waves are shiny... Waves look good..''

Author:THIS WAS VERY SHORT. Too short even for me. But hey they are shorties. I'll try and come up with more in the future. Until then you know Recreation is back. So until next time See ya.


	5. Thats the last time

Author:Been a while. I keep saying I'll update soon but I don't. xD When I have the time I will trust me. LV2 Chap 2 and KHBabies chapter 5 are published both today. So when you finish this check that out.

Sora, and Riku were fighting with wooden swords. Everyone was watching. Tidus, and Selphie cheered for Riku. Kairi, and Wakka cheered for Sora. Block after block, parry after parry, strike after strike. They matched each other. After a few minutes of fighting Riku, and Sora hit the ground exhausted. ''Thats the last time I fight you from 3:00 to 4:00.'' he said wiping sweat of his head.

''Yeah.'' Riku responded back. ''But you know I-'' ''I won.'' Sora interuppted. ''Say it to my face shrimp puff.'' Riku got up. ''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?'' Sora got up, and they began throwing punches. A minute later Sora was on the ground with bruises. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were swirly. ''Thats the last time I let you get a three punch start.''

''Stop making excuses.'' The whole crowd said. ''You wan't to take me on?'' Sora said getting up. A minute later he was on the floor again with even more bruises. ''Thats the last time I take on all of you at the same time.'' he said again. ''Ok I think thats enough.'' Kairi said. ''Yeah. He is too weak to make fighting him fun.''

Two hours passed. Tidus walked alone down the sand. ''I have a feeling of impending doom.'' A loud thwack was heard and Tidus was on the ground K.O.ed. Riku was sitting on the tree on his part of the Island. A coconut hit his head from above. ''Ow! Hey?'' Riku said looking around. A minute later he was knocked out.

Selphie, and Wakka were together. Luckily they were about to fight. ''Friends. Why must we fight?'' Kairi said walking from nowhere. ''Make up. Be happy.'' she said. Then Wakka and Selphie hugged. ''You disgust me.'' Sora muttered. Kairi walked away. Sora grabbed a wooden sword and smashed it over both their heads. ''Last,but not least. Revenge is a bitch isn't it...'' Sora muttered. He stealthfully followed Kairi.

''Did anybody just feel that sudden chill?'' Kairi asked looking around. She was alone. ''Oh my god someone assisinated everyone except me!'' She ran around in circles. Sora rolled his eyes. ''Jeeez she is pathetic.'' A coconut knocked Sora out the tree he was in. ''We want. REVENGE!'' Everyone Sora had attacked came. A minute later Sora was knocked into the water. ''Don't come back either.''

''Thats the last time I do that...'' Sora said with swirly eyes. ''Thanks guys. But...'' ''Join him with your peace junk.'' Riku pushed Kairi into the water. ''Thats the last time I think about doing that.'' Kairi said right before she fell and hit the water with a big splash.

Author:xD Not so funny. But hey I had to update. Like I said LVS2-Chapter 2 is coming updated today as well.


	6. Back in Black!

Author: Reviews. I'm dieing without reviews! Moving along / Next chapter of KH babies. Seeing as I've been lazy, cut out on the jokes, and made them extremely short time to make this good. And vw00t babies again!

Title: Back... In Black.

Sora looked at Riku. ''Gaaagagoogoo!''

Translation

''Dude! Where did you get those awesome black shades?''

''Gaagaaa!''

Translation

''The 99 cent store. You really need to stop there, one of these days. They've got these funny color things, in bottles. And a room in the back! I saw some kind of things in there.''

Sora looked puzzeled. ''Gaa?''

Translation

''Things?''

Riku looked puzzeled as well. ''Goo.''

''Well. Hold on.. There was some kind of word, they all kept saying.. Let me sound it out.. D..r...u...g... D-r-u-g? Drug! Thats it.''

Sora looked even more confused. ''Geegooga?''

''What is this drug you speak of? I want one now!''

Riku laughed. ''Goo.''

Translation

''You can't get inside, without special permission. The best thing is, theres a gamestop right next to it!''

Sora jumped up. ''Googoogagee!''

Translation

''Gamestop!? Lets go rob it! Then we can stop at hooters! Or... Yeah hooters!''

Riku smirked. ''Gee!''

Translation

''Yeah, lets meet up back here after getting money from our mom's purse!''

And from that day on, Riku, and Sora learned what drugs were. And they also learned hooters rocks!

Author: oo; And then I noticed they were quickies. So I shouldn't care if they were short or not. The main joke, was with the shades. And also a reference to MIB, seeing as those movies rock!


End file.
